Robot Unicorn Attack
Robot Unicorn Attack is an online game featured on the Adult Swim and Flashline Games website. With one million plays within the first week of its release, Robot Unicorn Attack is one of the most popular and most played games featured on Adult Swim. As a result of its popularity, Adult Swim has made official merchandise for Robot Unicorn Attack, and has released the game on the Apple App Store and the Google Play Store. Adult Swim released three parallels to Robot Unicorn Attack entitled Robot Unicorn Attack Heavy Metal, Robot Unicorn Attack Christmas Edition and Robot Unicorn Attack: Evolution. Gameplay Robot Unicorn Attack is a sidescrolling platform game in which the user controls the movement of a robotic unicorn in a manner similar to '' Canabalt'', a game released in 2009. The object of the game is to prolong gameplay without falling off the stage, crashing into the edges of platforms, or colliding with crystal stars (without first dashing). Points are earned with play time, by collecting pixies, and by destroying crystal stars by dashing though them. As the game progresses, the stage slides faster. Jumps and dashes can be chained together while the unicorn is airborne. The player has three lives (referred to as "wishes"), and the sum of the scores from each life count for the player's final score. Merchandise and ports Due to the game's popularity, Adult Swim released a Robot Unicorn Attack T-shirt, this was the first time Adult Swim had released game-related merchandise. In June 2010, it was released for iOS, in August, the game was released on Facebook, making it the first time an Adult Swim game had been ported to Facebook and in the following month, a Robot Unicorn Attack hoodie became available, and in October a high definition version of Robot Unicorn Attack was released for the iPad. On April 19, 2011, the game was released for Android. Parallels ''Heavy Metal'' In October 2010 Adult Swim Games released a parallel to Robot Unicorn Attack, entitled Robot Unicorn Attack: Heavy Metal, for iPhone, later publishing it also to Adultswim.com on November 19. Robot Unicorn Attack: Heavy Metal features the song "Battlefield" from German power metal band Blind Guardian, and the presentation is influenced by depictions of Hell, as well as glam metal. It received an even better score on their website than the original. In January 2011, Robot Unicorn Attack: Heavy Metal was made available on Facebook alongside its original counterpart, as a single application. ''Christmas Edition'' On November 23, 2010 Adult Swim released a Christmas-themed version of Robot Unicorn Attack on the Apple App Store, entitled Robot Unicorn Attack: Christmas Edition. Robot Unicorn Attack: Christmas Edition was released on Adultswim.com in November 2011, despite reports to the contrary. ''Evolution'' Robot Unicorn Attack Evolution plays identically to the original, but the Robot Unicorn evolves into other robotic creatures after three/four stars are broken in a row. Parodies Combining the game with a meme called Nyancat, involving a cat with the body of a poptart "flying through space and leaving a trail of rainbows", a parody game called Nyanicorn was created that mimicked the style of Robot Unicorn Attack, including the gameplay. Sequel: Robot Unicorn Attack Evolution A sequel, Robot Unicorn Attack: Evolution, was released at the beginning of February 2012. This version of the game adds several new features, namely that of evolution. Upon getting a three-star combo (four in the Facebook version), the unicorn will transform into a different creature. After each combo, the creature will evolve into another animal. The Facebook version of the game has power-ups that can be unlocked by gaining experience points and leveling up. These power-ups can be turned on to change the game experience and grant additional abilities.